percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Andromeda Jackson
Andromeda 'Andy' Jackson '(Ἀνδρομέδη in Ancient Greek) is the main protagonist and usual narrator of then Andy Jackson Series, a Percy Jackson fanfiction series by fanfiction.net author: 101EmilyRox. She is the demi-god daughter of Perseus Jackson, god of tidal waves and vassal lord of the Atlantic, and Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena. She is the girlfriend of Alex Depp. Early Life Andy was born at 6:24am on the 21st August, in New York, America. Due to her young age, Annabeth was worried about Andy getting attacked too young for her to heal (as a 3/4 blooded demi-god and living with a daughter of Athena, to boot) so she moved around around the USA a lot, staying with various friends and family, as well as in colleges that held Annabeth's lectures and other hotels. So, by 3 years old, Andy was already well-travelled around the US. But when she was 8 years old, Andy's grandfather, Frederick, and uncle, Bobby, (Annabeth's father and half-brother respectivly) were killed by a landslide whilst driving near Mount Saint Helens. Annabeth took Andy to their funeral, and that was the very first time she ever met Monique, who was also 8 years old. Monique and her brother Leo were also in attendance. Andy was then "suggested" to come up Mount Saint Helens by Riley, who at the time was only a teenager. Annabeth took Andy away before she could climb the mountain. Andy Jackson Series 14 Years Later School At the beginning of 14 Years Later, it starts off exactly like the beginning of the Lightning Thief, but with changes like instead of referring to a book, Andy refers to the fanfiction website and adds in her own comments. Then it changes to Andy's 7th period English class in St. Newton's School for Troubled Children, where she muses over what she thinks about her school and what she'll be doing once school is out (as it is the last day of school.) The class is then interrupted by the Biology teacher, Dr. Thorn, who asks for Andy. She complies and they both go to the gym, where Dr. Thorn is about to transform into a Manticore before school finishes and the seniors separate Andy and Thorn. Andy then goes home with Annabeth. Montauk Camp Half-Blood New YorkAndy arrives at camp and meets Grover, who is posing as the director while Chiron and Mr D are away at an emergency council meeting. There she meets Alex Depp, who catches her before she falls off the Big House front steps the next day, and Josh Antonio Moro, who is in the Infirmary when she arrives. She is placed in the Hermes cabin until Perseus and/or Athena claim her as Monique stated at Andy's first breakfast at camp. While she is at camp, many boys try to hit on her, to which she ignores, infuriating Alex and Josh as they both like her. After completing only a month’s training, Triton sends a sign to Andy- although it is thought at the time to be Perseus who sent the sign- and she, Monique, Josh and Alex get a quest from Triton and a prophecy from Rachel, whom Grover summons by smashing two beads together from the Attic. Andy then gets a dream from Kronos, which Andy backs out of and ends up in the Atlantic talking to Kavouri, a hermit crab who'd come with her to camp from Montauk. Sailing After getting dropped off in New York by Argus, Andy takes the others to her apartment and she finds a pen that is thought by the reader to be Riptide, until it is revealed to just be a normal pen. The quintet then go to McDonalds and get attacked by Aphito, whom Andy destroys with Kavouri's help after the other three are indisposed. Here, Andy's fear of failure makes her freeze, but she gets over the fear soon. They then go to the docks to find a boat that is mentioned in the prophecy and the ''Princess Andromeda comes and they board. Mount Etna The four demi-gods are very cautious of the boat at first, but they eventually relax and enjoy the comforts the ship offers. Andy keeps seeing visions of the past, mainly Percy fighting Luke in the Sea of Monsters, and Percy and Beckendorf blowing up the ship in The Last Olympian. After a very bad one of these visions, Poseidon visits Andy ay night and calms her down, presenting her with Thalassa and Bobo, Monique's owl necklace from Athena. Later, the four get caught in a whirlpool from Riley and they are transported to the island of Bermuda, where they fight Kampê and meet Riley (although they don't know it.) Again, after more eventful sailing where Andy realises Monique's twin brother, Leo Anderson, had been killed by the Minotaur and Monique herself received another chance at life from the Fates, they arrived at the Strait of Gibraltar, where Andy, Alex and Josh persuade Monique to come with them to Spain, on one side of the strait. They shop and barter, Andy buying a seemingly useless circular rock, until they are attacked by eight dracaena ''and the Minotaur, who disappears before Andy and Alex can kill him. Back on board the ''Princess Andromeda they contact Chiron, Mr D, Grover, Malcom and Clarisse via Iris Message and Andy meets the centaur and god for the first time. After that, they are attacked by a Sea Serpent, but it is quickly frightened away by Andy and they arrive in Sicily. Monique calls her uncle, Robert Anderson- a volcanologist, and he picks the four demi-gods up and drop them off in Catania, a city close to the base of Mount Etna, where Percy and Annabeth are held. Monique convinced Andy to camp for one night before going up to Etna, so they can get a plan and so she can catch up on her rest, as Andy hadn't been able to sleep for the last few days. After the camping, the four hike up the Etna summit, and put their plan into action. Monique- wearing Andy's jacket- went up to the top first, pretending to be Andy while Alex and Josh worked on getting Percy's chains off and Andy sneaking around the back of Braiseos. Percy then is free and Braiseos turns to Andy, figuring out that Monique was a ploy and blocking Andy's attack while Monique released Annabeth. Andy managed to capture Braiseos in his own chains when Triton appears. Andy tells Alex, Josh and Monique to take Percy and Annabeth away while she fights Triton. Andy holds her own against Triton, showing how skilled she is at swordplay. But Triton summons a hurricane and blows Andy off Mount Etna, and into the Mediterranean Sea, where the story ends. Quality Time Atlantis Rhea sends Andy a dream while she is in a coma, and they discuss Andy's dislike towards her father. After waking up, Apollo checks on her, treating her injuries whilst Annabeth and Percy stay nearby. The day after, Annabeth is forced to go back to New York and deal with "bills, and phone call and all that stuff mom's deal with", leaving Andy with Percy. Whilst exploring Atlantis, Andy gets lost and Percy finds her. After insults and teasing, Andy and Percy go to the training area to help build up Andy's strength. They meet Carthlo again and they fight. On instinct, Andy uses Percy's disarming move (originally show to him by Luke). New York/Olympus Andy gets back to New York to find Alex talking with Annabeth in the kitchen of her apartment. He then rushes out (after attack-hugging Andy) and Percy then comes, telling Andy that Zeus has requested her presence at the council. Camp Half-Blood As soon as she gets back to camp half-blood, Andy is accousted by enthusiastic Alex. Saving Andromeda '''COMING SOON Birthday Surprise COMING SOON Balloting COMING SOON One Step Forward, Two Million Steps Back COMING SOON War of the Divine COMING SOON Personality Andy is a kind and humble person, inheriting most of Percy's personality. She is a natural leader and is humorous through her sarcasm. She is also very proud and loyal, willing to rick her life for her friends, although not going as far for her enemies like her father would. Andy is oblivious to an extent, showing in how she didn't notice all of the boys' feelings for her until Monique told her. Andy also can get angry very easily if you push the right buttons, like when Alex and Andy had killed the draceana Alex insulted Andy's ability to lead then insulted her parents, which Andy reacted too very badly. Andy dislikes being restrained and told what to do, something Riley takes advantage of. Andy is also a trouble maker at school and finds it hard to concentrate with her dyslexia and ADHD. She is also very stubborn and brave. She is smart and has a tactic-orientated mind which can be clouded by her emotions. Fatal Flaw At the beginning of the series, it is thought that Andy's fatal flaw was Atychiphobia (fear of failure) but that was dismissed when she overcome the fear by saving her parents on Etna. Then it was thought to be personal loyalty like Percy but that was dismissed again when she didn't feel mercy to her enemies. Then it was thought to be hubris, like Annabeth, as Andy was very proud and stubborn, but that was quickly shot down after closer examination of Andy's personality. Finally, after Andy and Alex came back from Ancient Greece it was decided that Andy's fatal flaw was curiosity. Physical Appearance Andy is described as being tall and athletic, much like Annabeth when she was her age. She has blonde hair that is down her shoulder blades, and generally holds back in a ponytail or with a cap. From Percy, Andy inherited her sea-green eyes, which - along with her blonde hair - is her most identifying feature. After the end of 14 Years Later she has been weaker in her left arm than her right, after it was fracured in multiple places. Also, throughout War of the Divine, Andy has proccured many a battle scar, most notably one across her face from her right ear lobe to the creek of her mouth. Powers and Abilities﻿ Andy, as a demigod, has these 'disabilities' and traits: ADHD: Andy's supernatural alterness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponent fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent. This is one general trait among demi-gods. Dyslexia: Andy's brain is 'hard-wired' for Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. She is still able to read English fairly clearly for a short period of time before words begin to mix up. This is a general trait among demi-gods. Limited Clairvoyance: Andy is able to watch events in distant locations and times, particularly hidden things because of her father's and grandfather's unpredictable natures. Andy has also been known to take the place of other people in her dreams (such as Helen of Troy in Steps). Fighting Skills: Andy is an expert swordsman (woman?), capable of holding her own against larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents such as gods and Titans. Although her father isn't an Olympian or one of the Big Three, Andy is more powerful than other demi-gods due to Percy having originally been a demi-god who achieved god-hood. She has a degree of command over her father/grandfather's domains and subject. Whether through her father's authority or her inherent power, Andy's abilities include: Strength Augmention: '''When in contact with water, Andy gains a disproportionate amount of clarity, physical strength, speed, and stamina. '''Hydrokinesis: Andy can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal her wounds with it. Sailing Skills: Andy possesses an intimate awareness of any ship she is on; being able to telekinetically operate one because she has perfect bearings on the ocean; she can easily navigate her way at sea. Water Immunity: Andy can breathe underwater, fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. Animal Communication: Andy can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat her with deference. Aerokinesis: Andy can summon hurricanes and other storms though it is unknown how well she can control them. Geokinesis: Andy can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause eruptions but her control of the earth is less than the children of Hades. Andy's level of power is a common argument among the gods throughout the series. On one hand, she is the daughter of Percy Jackson, one of the only heroes to achieve immortality and saviour of Olympus, and the brave daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. Also being a decendant of both Poseidon and Athena, she is very powerful. But, on another hand, Percy's power isn't as strong as he is only a minor god, and Poseidon and Athena's full power (that demi-god children can possess) may not have been passed down to her. Magic Items Thalassa 'Thalassa '(θάλασσα meaning sea in Ancient Greek) is a sword that was given to Andy by Hephaestus (via Poseidon) in 14 Years Later. It is Andy's main weapon throughout the series, until it is destroyed in Steps when she fights against the Greeks when defending Apollo's temple. Hephaestus, in Ancient Greece, is astounded by the weapon, and begins making a copy after Andy and Alex leave Olympus. This copy is then given to Andy thousands of years later by Poseidon on the Princess Andromeda. Thalassa is around three feet long and made out of celestrial bronze. The grip is wrapped with soft leather that has molded to Andy's hand after years of use. To transform it from bracelet to sword, Andy presses one of the ruby-eyes and it "slithers" down her wrist and into the air, solidifying and widening in to the sword. Andy can also hold the tip of Thalassa and the grip will change ends. Example: if Thalassa is thrown at Andy, she can catch the tip and it turns into the handle. Okeanos 'Okeanos '(Ωκεανός meaning ocean in Ancient Greek) is Andy's second sword, given to her by Paris during the Trojan War. It is a 2 feet and 12 inches long hoplite sword, a common sword among Greek armies. Andy was slightly disappointed that it didn't have any special properties, but it was soon blessed by Athena, who gave it the ability to illuminate and make it impossible for anyone other than Andy wield it without her permission. It will grown heavy in their hands and burn them until they let go. Litos 'Litos '(λιτός meaning thrifty is Ancient Greek) is a lakonian dagger that was given to Andy by the Spartians after she and Alex saved the city-state from monsters in Steps. Andy prefers her swords over a dager, but Litos has been used many times when Thalassa or Okeanos wasn't available, or broken. Relationships Romantic Interests Alex Depp Alexander Depp, son of Zeus, was infatuated with Andy when he first met her; catching her before she fell off the steps in front of the Big House. He found her constant blushing cute, but thought much more of her when she stopped blushing 24/7 and kicked butt. When Andy departed the dining pavillion with Grover to see Rachel, Alex noticed her leaving and followed her to the Attic, where he fought with Josh Antonio Moro over possession of looking through the keyhole of the Attic. Andy later accepted him on the quest, along with Josh, who he was now at war against for Andy's affections. Andy, oblivious as always, was frustrated at the two always fighting and forced them to make up. After Andy declared that she didn't like either of the boys, they quickly became good friends and stopping trying to 'get' Andy. In Quality Time, Alex was the most reluctant about letting Andy go to Atlantis, but he couldn't over-rule his father's judgment. He was ecstatic when Andy came back from Atlantis, the first to the pier and hugging her, to which she blushed and Percy (who was standing next to her) raised an eyebrow but said nothing about. Later, Alex and Andy faced in the amphitheatre and resulted in a tie. In Saving Andromeda, Alex was the first and most eager to rush out and find the antidote for Andy when she had been poisoned. In Steps, both Andy and Alex get transported back to Ancient Greece and Alex is automatically the calm one, once Andy starts to worry about her family and friends, and how they were going to get back. He liked how most people they met regarded him first and Andy as a slave or wife (because in Ancient Greece, women didn't have the same rights as men.) Andy promptly told them who were boss, but Alex still dealt with more... protocoled things. As they go camping with Perseus, Alex notices how Andy is getting depressed, her fighting skills were getting worse and she would stare into space for hours, completely against her ADHD state. On one night, Alex takes her to collect firewood and he kisses her. Andy's mood picks up from there on and Alex helps Andy regain her fighting skills. Josh Antonio Moro Joshua Antonio Moro, son of Apollo, was infatuated with Andy when he first met her; at the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood, which became a joke between the two. Josh was much more open about liking Andy, which she still didn't notice. He became quite protective of her on their first quest, resulting in her injury as she was distracted from Kampê. Josh was arrogant about his love life before he met Andy, but when he kept rejecting him (unknowingly) he became less arrogant and more modest and kind. After Andy told him and Alex that she wasn't interested in either of them, he became good mates with Alex. They swore that the wouldn't ask Andy out, but at the end of Book 3 Alex asks Josh if he can, to which Josh is fine with, as he only views Andy as a friend. He was distraught when both Andy and Alex disappeared. When Andy was poisoned in Saving Andromeda, Josh was closest to Andy, so he stayed with her and looked after her. He contacted Annabeth to ask permission to give Andy a drug that would slow down her heart, making the poison flow through her bloodstream slower. Annabeth said yes, but Josh was still reluctant about giving it to her, because the drug could also stop her heart. Family Percy At first, Andy loathed Percy because of his leaving. She risked her life for him, yes, but she convinced herself that she was only saving him for Annabeth. Deep down (deep, deep down) Andy did love him, but she ignored this and continued on hating him. The only reason she began to like him, was when she was recovering in Atlantis. Andy (having just woken up after 3 weeks in a coma) was distraught about the state of her training, so Percy helped her train, making them grow closer whilst getting to know each other. Percy and Andy have a mutually respect for each other but also a playful father-daughter relationship, where they both insults/prank each other. Andy does harbor resentment against Percy for, how she sees it, abandoning Annabeth for godhood, but she (although she wouldn't admit it, even under torture) is incredibly impressed with his actions in the Second Titan War and respects him for that and protecting Annabeth (however, she does glare at him when the subject of Annabeth taking Ethan's dagger for Percy comes up.) Annabeth Andy has a wonderful relationship with her mother, risking her own life on several occasions to save Annabeth's. Andy, before she knew about the gods, was very close with her mother due to her understanding of Andy's difficulties at school and her hyper-ness. Annabeth taught Andy to read and write basic Ancient Greek when she was young, so Andy could read some of Annabeth's Ancient Greek books, and Annabeth also enrolled Andy in Tai-Kwon-Do to give her daughter some fighting skills before really needing them. Annabeth loves her daughter and risked her life in Saving Andromeda to find the antidote to Andy's poison. Annabeth is also supportive of Andy's choices and her boyfriend, Alex. Creatures Kavouri Kavouri was sent by Older-Andy to stay with Younger-Andy in 14 Years Later/War of the Divine and since the beginning of the series has been a constant presence in Andy's adventures, although he is quite quiet and often out of the way. Neith Neith is a hippocampi that originally took Andy to camp. He is Carthlo's - the head guard of Olympus - personal hippocampi, and the one which he rides on into battle. Neith took a shining to Andy during the first book, and he seems to care about her safety and well-being, because he was willing to allow Alex - a son of Zeus - to ride him in California during Saving Andromeda. Friends Monique Anderson Monique and Andy met at camp during 14 Years Later, when Monique stood up and proclaimed that, because Percy hadn't claimed Andy, she had rights to stay in the Athena cabin. She aquickly became one of Andy's best friends after saving her on the climbing wall. Monique accompanied Andy on her first quest, being the brains behind the other three's stupidity and brawn. They are often annoyed at Monique for "ruining their fun" but they all appreciate Monique. In Saving Andromeda, Monique showed that she qould risk her life for Andy without a second thought, immediatly volunteering for the quest to find the antidote. Gwen Karter Zara Pulchra Andy and Zara never talked much during Andy's first month at camp, but in Quality Time, the two are paired - along with Gwen - for the Ride the Rapids activity. After that, it seems that Andy and Zara talked and became friends. Zara was increbily worried during Saving Andromeda when Andy was poisoned. She helped Josh and the Apollo cabin the best that she could, and she was present when Apollo visited camp. During Balloting their friendship really came to view when Zara overheard Andy talking to Alex about her junior prom, and how Alex was flying back to Oregon. Determined to allow Andy at least one normal high school experience, she and her siblings "kidnapped" Andy and gave her clothes to wear for prom. Zara even went with Andy to New York to do her hair and make-up with Annabeth, before she flew back home to France. Zara even called Alex's mother, Kelli, and demanded Alex stay in New York. During War of the Divine, Zara is one of Andy's most trusted generals. Home Annabeth bought an old apartment when she was pregnant with Andy, only intending to live there for a short time, but when Andy was born, she never moved out, mainly due to how much stress that would involve and how much it would be disruptive to Andy. As a favour, Annabeth asked Grover to assign a saytr to them, so Grover assigned Toby Nelson, a retired saytr whom Andy often accidently ran into during her early years. Archstone is located in the Lower East side of Manhattan island. ANDY - 109 East 36th Street, New York, NY 10016.jpg Andy.jpg USA - ANDY.gif Andy Letter.jpg Etymology The traditional meaning of the name is "she who has bravery in her mind". Alternatively, it can also mean "man" (as in "soldier"), "bravery", "to think, to be mindful of" and "she who leads", which is true, as Andy is one of the leaders of Camp Half-Blood and the unofficial demi-god commander of the Third Titan War along with Alex, Josh and Monique. Annabeth names Andy so because in the myths, Andromeda got her happy ending, much like Perseus. Also, Annabeth used the name Andromeda because it matched with Annabeth's lover's and Andy's father's, Perseus "Percy" Jackson. It is unknown if Annabeth knew the meaning of the name, although it is likely that she did. Andy's middle name is Sally. Sally means "princess", although Annabeth did not name so because of the meaning, Annabeth named Andy after Percy's mother Sally Blofis (nee Jackson). Trivia *Andy's favourite colour is blue. *Andy's favourite flower are Water Lilies *Andy's birthday is on the 21st August, thus has her birthday while at Camp Half-Blood. *Throughout the series, Andy has been put up against adversaries that Percy/Annabeth had been too, like Echidna, Minotaur, draceana, Kampe etc *Andy has never gotten a grade above C+. *Andy hates watching adventure shows/movies because she feels they tease her about how the movie characters do things differently from her, or if they don't have many fatalities. *Andy mentions in the first chapter that she has a tendency to forget her keys. *If you asked Andy "What was that noise?" she would reply "Monster?" Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Andy Jackson Series Category:Children of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Category:Children of Perseus Category:Descendants of Poseidon